hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Enma
Ai Enma is the main protagonist of the series, and is the one known as Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl). She appears in all the three seasons of 'Jigoku Shoujo', though playing a slightly smaller role through the greater part of 'Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae'. She is played by Sayuri Iwata in the live-action drama. Ironically, it could also be said that she also plays the part of the antagonist at the same time, due to the very nature of her quest, and due to the fact that she opposes even those who are trying to stop her for a good cause. Appearance Ai has long, straight black hair that she keeps untied. Her skin is significantly pale. Her eyes are red, although they were originally brown when she was alive, she also has natural light pink lips, Ai was described that she looks like a doll by kyogetsu. Ai is also a very beautiful girl. The actual age of Ai was never known, but she seemed like a preteen just before she died (she was most likely 13 when she died as she was killed 6 years after she was supposed to be killed at the age of 7). Even after her death, and after the many years that has passed as she carried out the task given to her by the Master of Hell, she still seems the same as she did just before she died, i.e. a preteen. In reality, she has been in existence for over 400 years. Her normal attire is a dominantly black seifuku (similar to Japanese school uniform), with parts of white and red. However, while performing the act of taking someone to hell, she usually wears a kimono instead, which is dominantly black, with either temari (hand-woven thread balls) or floral designs, changing back and forth through the episodes and seasons. Personality Apparently, Ai has a very cold personality. Even in situations which are emotion-evoking, she doesn't usually seem moved in the least. Additionally, she is unusually silent and serious. She seems to only speak when the need arises, rarely speaking for the sake of speaking. Even when she does speak for the sake of it, it is usually about something that she thinks is necessary for someone to know, or to correct somebody where needed. Most of this is probably because she deals with these things incredibly often and has gotten used to it. Later on, Ai does become a little more expressive, and a little less cold, serious, and silent. But even then the difference is very small. Interactions from her side is slightly more varied and less serious later on, especially toward her clients and victims, actually going to the lengths of mocking clients a little like her servants before sending them to hell. She has also been seen reading from a fashion magazine once while she was watching over a client with her servants one specific day. She has also increased her attention and shown concern towards the more innocent clients and victims. An example of this would be when she once reassured a lady who was requesting her to have Ren (to her knowledge only Ai's companion) watch over her daughter after she willingly ended her life so that her daughter doesn't have to be sent to Hell. It was later implied by Wanyuudou that she still has her feelings, but just doesn't (or can't) express them much, or at all. It was also revealed later on that she had been ordered to close off her emotions by the Master of Hell. Biography Ai is introduced as the Hell Girl, living with her Grandmother in a place frozen in time which basks in eternal sunset. Through an old computer inside their house Ai is able to receive the names the clients have typed on the website, and delivers their revenge for them, accompanied by her companions Wanyuudou, Ren Ichimoku and Hone Onna. Ai was once a normal human girl, living in a remote village near the mountains. She was bullied by the villagers for being strange and only had her cousin Sentarou as a friend. At the age of seven she was selected to be the sacrifice to the Mountain God, but was spared when her parents hid her away deep within the mountains, where only Sentarou would visit her to bring food. She was eventually discovered and brought back to the village where she and her parents were thrown into a hole to be sacrificed. There they were buried alive, with Sentarou being the first one to shovel mud down on them, hitting her eyes, thus making them red. Later she broke out of her grave and began to exact her revenge, burning the entire village to the ground in her wrath. Her task of fulfilling other people's vengeance and ferrying people to Hell is her punishment, a task which she had performed for 400 years after that incident. A Spider, which is later revealed to be the God of Hell, gave her new life again and made a pact with her; in exchange for her immortal form, she cannot enter Hell and must remain on the shores of Hell, acting as the deliverer of people's hatred and vengeance. In order to serve these tasks, The God of Hell demanded that Ai forget her own hatred, numbing herself to the sufferings of others and becoming a mere observer of any happenings. If she hadn't this punishment, the souls of her beloved ones would have to forever wander in Hell, lost for eternity. Having no other choice, Ai agreed with the God of Hell and became the Hell Girl. Poweras and Abilities As Hell Girl, Ai has many different abilities which are listed below. *'Energy Blast': Ai has shown the ability to hurl large, deadly blasts of black coloured energy. This was first demonstrated when she met face-to-face with the Shibatas, having remembered her past. *'Teleportation': Throughout the series Ai appears out of nowhere, often startling her clients. *'Death Inducement: '''After terrorizing her victims with her illusions she instantly kills them- depicted as the floral designs in her kimono comes over her victims. The victim appears to dissipate or disappear. *'Invulnerability: Ai cannot be harmed to some degree as shown when Gilles telekinetically hurls her around and throws her against the walls but she doesn't show any feeling of pain. When she was set on fire by Gilles she just had a blank expression on her face, seemingly ignoring the pain. However, when sending Yuuna Serizawa to Hell, she got kicked in the stomach and seemed to feel pain (and continued to do so until the end of the episode). This is probably from the fact that she is using Yuzuki 's body at the moment. *'''Immortality: The ability to live forever, or put another way, she is immune to death. However, if she loses her job as Hell Girl she'll become as mortal as any human and her body will begin to aging to her real age and she will become dust since she is about 400 years old. Also she has suspended aging, so no matter how many years she lives, she'll never grow old. *'Possession: '''when Ai was 'dead' she possessed the body of Yuzuki Mikage, in order to have a vessel to perform her duties as Hell Girl but later after the Gate to Hell was opened for a while during the Six-Script Lantern festival, she left Yuzuki's body and was apparently 'resurrected'. *'Illusions': Before taking a person to Hell, Ai often creates large, intricate illusions in which to frighten her targets. She also creates illusions at other times, like when trying to convince Tsugumi Shibata to send her father to hell. *'Precognition and Postcognition:' She also has the ability to show someone the future of a grudge, as she showed Yuzuki Mikage in Episode 16 of Mitsuganae, or the past of a person, as she showed the past of her client in season 2 . Though, this ability may be limited to some degree, as Ai was unable to predict her confrontation with the Hell Boy, Gilles de L'enfer. *'Resurrection: 'when she was buried by the villagers, she 'rose' from the dead to set her village on fire. Also during the Six-Script Lantern festival in which the Gate of Hell was temporarily opened she left Yuzuki's body and seemingly 'resurrected' herself. *'Pyrokinesis: '''Ai burned her village down to the ground with a wave of her hand. Also, Ai destroyed the temple that Sentarou built with an explosive blast of fire. Quotes Ai Enma/Quotes Trivia * Ai was physically injured every season, once in Futakomori, and twice in Mitsuganae and the first season each. ** In the first season, she was beaten up by the villagers of her village when she was alive. ** Later on in the first season, she was thrown around telekinetically by Jiru Du Ronfēru in Episode 20: Jigoku Shoujo Versus Jigoku Shounen. However, she showed no sign of resistance or pain. ** In Futakomori, she was beaten to death by some of the people of Lovely Hills. ** In Mitsuganae, she was kicked in the stomach in Episode 06: My Teacher. ** Later on in Mitsuganae, she was hit in the stomach with a bolt of dark energy fired by Yuzuki Mikage. * The series suggests that Ai and Sentarou are boyfriend and girlfriend although they're related. * It is also hinted that Ai has a romantic attraction to Yuzuki. * In Episode 19: Doll Bride Kyogetsu was inspired by Ai's looks to make a doll in Hell. * Ai can let anyone do anything in Hell. Category:Anime Characters